Confessions of Love
by milesprower06
Summary: One-shot sequel to Apple of Her Eye. HEAVY SHIPPING WARNING! SEXUAL CONTENT WARNING! Through the worst of circumstances, Rainbow Dash and Applejack have discovered their feelings for each other, and on this night, have decided to act on those feelings...


Confessions of Love

A My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic' Fanfic

by milesprower06

A/N: I'd just like to thank everyone who's been reading this series of mine, regardless of where you're reading from. This has spread quicker and farther than I've ever thought possible, and I am overwhelmed with happiness that what started out as a simple, 15-second dream has appealed to so many Bronies, whether they could stomach Cupcakes or not. I hope what I'm cooking up lives up to what you've come to expect of me. I think the only thing that could make this experience anymore awesome for me is if an artist with too much time on their hands produced some art of an event I have written. That, to me, would be the icing on the cupcake. Please, enjoy!

SWEET APPLE ACRES FARMHOUSE

Applejack tapped her bedroom door shut with one of her back hooves, and it clicked shut as she made her way over to her bed with Rainbow Dash. They both had the inner conflict; of resisting their lust because of the nervousness, or giving themselves completely to the other.

Applejack laid down on the bed alongside Rainbow, their eyes locked with one another as they slid under the sheets. Once they were situated, Rainbow snuggled in closer, resting her head on Applejack's chest. AJ kissed the wingless Pegasus on the forehead before wrapping her front legs tightly around her in a hug.

Then, with a shudder, she began to quietly cry.

"Applejack...w-what's wrong?"

"Ah...ah'm so sorry Rainbow. This might seem so sudden to you, but...I was so scared that night. I've...I've had these feelings for you for awhile now, and when you didn't show up for that apple pie that night...with those disappearances happening, it scared me half to death..."

PONYVILLE

ONE MONTH AGO

It was a peaceful night. Not many ponies were out around town this time of day, so the only sound over the crickets was the sound of galloping hooves over the wooden bridge into the market.

A panicked Applejack looked frantically around, and ran up to the first pony she saw.

"Excuse me, ma'am, have you seen Rainbow Dash around at all today?"

"Last I saw her, she was headed to Sugarcube Corner to do some baking with Pinkie Pie. Haven't seen her since."

AJ thanked her and ran as fast as she could to Sugarcube Corner. Due to the hour, it was locked up and closed for the night, the only lights on were the door lamps at the entrance.

Applejack was about to look around the building when the lamps began to flicker, and she heard a faint, barely audible scream emanate through the sides of the door frame.

_Rainbow...!_

That settled it. Applejack whipped around and gave the door two hard bucks, splintering the wood around the deadbolt lock. It finally gave way on the third kick. She burst into the store's lobby just as the prolonged scream gave out. It was coming up from the floorboards.

Applejack kept her wits about her, and thought quickly. Sugarcube Corner occupied one of the oldest buildings in Ponyville...the basement would most likely be...

A trap door! Running around the corner to behind the stairs, AJ came to a wooden door built into the floor. She took hold of the iron handle in her mouth, and yanked it open, and galloped down the cobblestone stairs down to the cellar. She was nearly to the rearmost door when the lights stopped flickering. With another deep breath, AJ prepared to hit that door as hard as she could, and get Rainbow to safety...

PONYVILLE URGENT CARE

ONE HOUR LATER...

The current shift's receptionist trotted up to Applejack, who sat in the chairs next to the emergency room. She gave the shocked and exhausted workhorse with a glass of water.

"We sent a messenger out for your friends, Applejack. They should be here shortly."

AJ silently took the glass and merely held it, still in a state of shock.

"Try and breathe. I know this is a shock, but it'll be best if you remain calm." the receptionist advised.

Applejack turned her head towards the blurred windows on the ER doors, as doctors moved about the room hurriedly. She took in a staggered, shuddering breath.

"Ah can't lose her...ah can't. She's my best friend..."

The receptionist put a hoof gently on her shoulder.

"Everypony on the other side of that door is doing everything they possibly can."

The receptionist returned to the front desk, and Applejack finally took a sip of water.

"Oh, Dash..." she whispered to herself. "Why? Why do you have to be within an inch of your life for these feelings to surface, and make me want to pour my heart out to you? I've wanted to tell you how I feel, but if I have to bury these feelings for now, to help you recover, so be it..."

Suddenly, Twilight, Rarity, and Fluttershy came rushing into the lobby in a panic, and immediately spotted her sitting near the ER doors.

"Applejack? What's wrong? What's happened?" Twilight asked.

Applejack looked at them with tired, desperate eyes.

"It's Rainbow..."

SWEET APPLE ACRES FARMHOUSE

PRESENT DAY

Rainbow held the shuddering form of the workhorse that she was sharing the bed with.

"Ah'm sorry Rainbow. I should've told you. I just...just felt that I had to be strong...to help you recover, to help you be strong again..."

Rainbow squeezed the workhorse, and rolled her onto her back, not releasing her from the embrace. Now, AJ on her back, and Rainbow on top of her, Rainbow released her from the hug, and used the tip of her hooves to wipe the tears from her eyes, and then drew her into a long kiss, sliding her tongue into AJ's mouth, the tip sliding over AJ's, then probed her gums, her cheeks, and then, Rainbow slowly broke it.

"Applejack..." she whispered, their faces just millimeters apart.

"Tonight, I don't want you to be strong."

With that, Rainbow slid down her body a few inches, and began licking and kissing Applejack's neck.

Applejack took in another one of those staggered breaths, but this one wasn't of stress or fear. It was of passion. Of love. She let her front and back hooves go limp and relax, and sunk her head into the pillow as Rainbow began to show her affection.

The wingless Pegasus kissed all over AJ's neck, slowly making her way down to her collarbone and chest, leaving behind a thin, shiny layer of saliva on her neck. For every moan of pleasure she gave out, AJ gave out two, louder and longer.

She had never felt anything like this before. As Rainbow slowly made her way down her chest to her midsection, she began to lose her train of thought, and her body began to slightly tingle. She gasped as Rainbow's mouth reached her stomach, and the tingling increased tenfold, and she began to feel a warm wetness between her thighs. She couldn't even think as waves of pleasure echoed through her body. Rainbow passionately went lower still, closing in on the most sensitive area on a mare's body.

Right before she went down between her legs, Rainbow lifted her head and looked at Applejack, almost gasping for air. Seconds later, Rainbow leaned down, breathed in that sweet scent, and went to work.

As soon as Rainbow's lips made contact, there was no going back. Applejack dug her hooves down in the sheets as her mind ceased to function. The pressure and tingling in her stomach only grew, and soon, sought an exit.

Nearly shaking, AJ gave one final gasp.

"R-Rainbow!" she said just above a whisper.

The feeling was indescribable, and Rainbow's tongue and mouth received their just reward.

Every muscle in Applejack's body tightened as she climaxed, her eyes nearly rolling up in their sockets, her body convulsing.

When it was over, AJ went limp, as her ears lazily heard Rainbow make a slurping sound between her legs, then brought her head up, and slowly made the return trip, moving up her body, and giving her lover another kiss on the lips.

"R-Rainbow...th-that was...that was..."

"Incredible." Rainbow finished, a bit short of breath herself. She snuggled into AJ, and in turn the workhorse wrapped her front hooves around her.

Both mentally spent and still physically exhausted from the work today, as well as their lovemaking just now, they welcomed the world of dreams.

_Rainbow opened her eyes with a flash. She couldn't move. Blackness hung all around her._

_Her breath quickened. It was happening again._

_"Oh Rainbow, that was incredible." a familiar party pony's voice echoed, in a mocking manner._

_Pinkamena came through the blackness with a knife._

_Rainbow's pulse skyrocketed._

_"Ready for round two, Dashie?"_

_The insane murderess closed in, but instead of using the knife, she licked her lips and bent down, going between her legs._

_Rainbow gasped as the insane pony's tongue made contact, and then anger came over her. She wouldn't let Pinkie openly mock what her and AJ had just shared._

_With a burst of energy, she broke the leather straps holding her legs to the planks and kicked Pinkamena in the chin, knocking her against the far wall. Her legs free, Rainbow used her weight to slip out of the top straps, and she hit the cobblestone floor._

_Picking up the scalpel, she charged Pinkie as she recovered, ramming into her, and pinning her against the wall by her neck._

_"Lets see how you like it..." she said hatefully, and then dug the blade of the scalpel into the skin around Pinkie's cutie mark._

_But she didn't scream. She didn't even flinch. She simply stared with those contracted, sky blue eyes._

_"Knock knock Dashie."_

Rainbow's eyes shot open. She was in Applejack's bed, her friend and lover sleeping peacefully next to her, their bodies having drifted apart in their sleep.

Then she heard a very soft rapping on the window. Loud enough for her to hear, but soft enough as to not disturb AJ or Winona.

"Psst."

Rainbow looked to the window.

A Shadowbolt floated there. It pointed to the front door of the house, and then dashed off.

Rainbow gently got out of bed, and went down the hall to the foyer, and gently opened the door.

There stood the Shadowbolt, whose uniform and features slowly began to dissolve, and reveal a dark purple alicorn with a simple brown leather saddlebag.

"P-Princess Luna?"

"Sorry about the late hour, Rainbow Dash, and the disguise. It attracts less attention. But I have something to tell you. It's...it's important."

"Come on in, your Highness."

The pair of ponies quietly made their way to the kitchen. Rainbow turned on the light above the table, sat down, and Luna sat down next to her.

"Rainbow, part of me wonders why I waited so long to bring this to you, but...I didn't want any more damage to be done. If this got out, it would spell doom for Sugarcube Corner, and Mr. and Mrs. Cake didn't have anything to do with this. They don't deserve that. But I still think you deserve a look. I...withheld...it from the evidence of the investigation."

Rainbow was silent, only for a few seconds.

"What is it?"

Luna's horn glowed, opening the flap of her saddlebag, and pulled out a leather-bound, hardcover book. There were splatters and droplets of blood all over the cover.

Luna set it on the table.

"It's her journal. Of the killings."

She pushed it towards Rainbow with her hooves, and the Pegasus stared at it in silence.

TO BE CONTINUED...

UPDATED AUTHOR'S NOTE: 08/27/11

Hey there everypony. To avoid further confusion:

_This story will not be continued in here_. Rather, this was a cliffhanger to the next entry in the series "The Journal of the Cupcake Killer". It is currently in progress so please make sure you have me on watch so you know when it is released! Thanks!

-mp06


End file.
